


The Time That’s Passed

by Covetingsins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Volleyball, Yaoi, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covetingsins/pseuds/Covetingsins
Summary: It’s been years since Aoba Johsai played Karasuno at the miyagi prefecture preliminaries- years since Tooru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi have seen each other. Though, now, as Oikawa faces off against a few past opponents at the 2020 Olympic Games, Iwaizumi has come to surprise his childhood friend. He hopes to witness Oikawa grab a victory on the grandest stage, and regain his old title.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Time That’s Passed

**Author's Note:**

> The arrows between paragraphs represent mini timeskips.

Hajime Iwaizumi had finally found his seat on one of the (seemingly) never-ending bleachers overlooking the huge court that Tooru Oikawa would be competing on. This was it, the finals for men’s volleyball in the 2020 Olympic Games. This was the game that decided who got gold and who left with silver. He couldn’t help the small smile that graced his features as he felt a sudden wave of nostalgia. It had been years since he had played for Aoba Johsai- since he had played with (or even seen, for that matter) Oikawa. They’d kept in touch, occasionally sending each other small texts whenever they had the chance, but never had the chance to meet up in person. Iwaizumi missed Oikawa frequently. As well as, occasionally missed playing volleyball, but, he knew he’d never connect with a setter like he had with Tooru. Even though they’d never be on the same team ever again, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was where he deserved to be, where his hard work had brought him.  
To say that Iwaizumi was proud of how far Oikawa had come, would be an extreme understatement. This was far more gratifying than he ever could have imagined. Seeing Oikawa on such a grand stage took him back to the night of their final high school game. It took him back to when he’d admitted he could never imagine himself having a more amazing setter, when he admitted that Oikawa was a partner that he’d always be able to boast. That statement was certainly coming true now.  
Before he had even realized it, the two teams were preparing to begin the game. The starting players had taken their places- Oikawa serving first. ‘This is it’ Iwaizumi thought, his eyes gazing over each of the players. Oikawa was the only one he knew on the Argentina team. However, the Japanese team had Wakatoshi Ushijima, Tobio Kageyama, and Shouyou Hinata- three people he’d never forget. These were three of their most memorable foes from back in their Aoba Johsai days. Though, this didn’t decrease the faith he had in Oikawa and his ability to bring 120% out of whatever team he is on. He believed Oikawa would win, on the largest stage. He knew Oikawa would regain the title that Hinata had once given him- he would once again be “The Grand King”.

——>

People say that while witnessing intense moments they sit on the edge of their seats. Well, that was certainly true in this case. Iwaizumi leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, cupping his chin in his palms. He couldn’t tell if the game was moving extremely fast or extremely slow. The set score was now two to two, the final set was upon them, and the scores remained neck and neck. It remained like this for most of the match.  
Iwaizumi realized on the way here that this was not going to be an easy win for either team (without knowing who the players were). He even took into account that each and every one of them had trained just as hard. But, in his opinion, some people deserved to win things more than others- that wasn’t how life usually worked, though. People like Kageyama and Ushijima who were prodigies since they were young wouldn’t be able to understand what it’s like to start learning something from scratch. To be able to claw your way to the top with the skill that you learned and earned along the way, was something different entirely.  
Iwaizumi may not believe in fate, per say, but he thought that maybe-just maybe- this ultimate showdown was planned since the very beginning. To be able to sit and watch a game where these four sensational players were reunited at the same place and the same time was thrilling. He couldn’t lie and say he would not be disappointed if Oikawa (and his team) lost, but, he knew he’d always be there for him- from now on. Even if Oikawa didn’t win gold, ending in second place would leave him with a silver. While he hoped the Argentina team won, receiving a silver medal wouldn’t be a terrible thing to ever happen.  
Or, perhaps it would be for Oikawa. To be yet again defeated by the same three people that had been road-blocks to his success for the longest time. Perhaps that would crush him? No, Oikawa was resilient, Iwaizumi knew this all too well. Oikawa would bounce back and he’d come back to the next summer olympics in four years.   
Iwaizumi’s focus had switched between the match and his own inner monologue as time went on. The score was now 23/22, Argentina being in the lead. He watched as Oikawa sent beautiful sets to his spikers (noting to himself how well he worked with the ace), how almost-perfect his serves had become, and his setter dumps were amazing to top it off. Hell, he’d even had a few awesome spikes. ‘A notorious threat’ was a recurring thought Iwaizumi had as he watched Oikawa play. He wouldn’t want to be someone who competed against him.   
Now, all Argentina needed was one more point before the game would be over, and now Oikawa had rotated to server. While service aces weren’t necessarily common throughout the game, they weren’t nonexistent either. Oikawa had gotten one here and there (never failing to get Iwaizumi cheering). Iwaizumi sat as he watched oikawa preform one of his well-known jump serves, just as fierce (if not even more so) than all his others, yet it was received. No matter, Iwaizumi believed that oikawa could get the final point.  
The rally had continued the motion of being received, set, and then spiked in the hopes of earning a point. Yet, as oikawa received the ball, he was no longer there to set it. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smirk as an idea of what he was planning came to mind. This thought played out right in front of his eyes. The Argentinians were performing what looked to be a synchronized attack, but this was not the case as oikawa appeared above them all for a back row attack, clearing the blockers as he spiked the ball. Everyone watched as the ball hit the ground in the blink of an eye. The Japanese team was left diving, missing by just a hair. There, on the floor, was Hinata, Kageyama, and Ushijima. They each gazed up at Oikawa.  
Oikawa who was the winner, the man who had bested them, the one they had beaten in the past. He, and his team, were now the victors- the champions! The Argentina teammates were now gold medalists!  
Iwaizumi couldn’t help himself as he stood up from his seat. He couldn’t stop himself from yelling, he quite honestly didn’t even know what he was saying, but he was sure they were praises of oikawa. His friend- no, his partner-had done it! Oikawa was now an olympic gold medalist, and there was no chance in hell Iwaizumi would ever stop bragging about it.   
All that was left now was the reunion between himself and Oikawa he’d been waiting years for.

——>

Iwazumi stood by Oikawa’s car as he waited for the winner to exit the stadium, hoping to chat with him before they headed back to their separate hotels (or maybe they’d leave and go back together). The moment he’d laid eyes on Oikawa, he inhaled sharply, noticing up close how increasingly beautiful Tooru Oikawa had gotten. Oikawa himself was taking in the sight that was standing before him, Hajime Iwaizumi had been handsome in high school, but there were no words that could do justice to describe how he looked now. ‘Sculpted by god?’ Oikawa thought, his eyes sweeping over Iwaizumi’s figure.  
They stood, reevaluating the other over and over, until Iwaizumi took the chance to speak first. “Long time no see, Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi chuckled at one of the many nicknames he’d given Tooru during their years as friends. They both knew he was only joking. The Oikawa standing before him was nowhere near trashy.  
Oikawa chuckled in return, his hand going to the back of his neck, “Mean as always, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi tried to feign an annoyed expression, but failed. There was no way he could be feeling any sort of negative emotion at this point in time.  
Iwaizumi let the smile settle on his face, Oikawa mirroring it. They could feel as the aura around them became serious. “As expected, you were extraordinary today, on that court. You’ve proven yourself to be the supreme setter. The best in the world. You really did it, Tooru.” Iwaizumi spoke slowly and clearly, letting his words hang in the air as he carefully inspected Oikawa’s reaction.  
Tears welled up in Oikawa’s eyes, he too was remembering back to the last game they’d played together. He chuckled as the tears slid down his cheeks, nodding. “I did it,” oikawa repeated, his smile brightening- if even possible. Simultaneously, the two reached out and bumped their fists together.   
Iwaizumi himself had a few tears that escaped his eyes, “It’s felt like forever without you.’” Tooru murmured a quiet agreement as Iwaizumi took slow steps to close the distance between them, giving Tooru the chance to turn away if he saw fit. Iwaizumi left only an inch or two of space between the two, gently reaching up to hold oikawa’s cheeks, wiping away his tears.  
They gazed into each other’s eyes, looking for any type of denial or rejection, but finding none. “Can I kiss you?” Oikawa whispered, which gained a nod from Iwaizumi. This was it- the moment they’d been waiting so long for. Oikawa’s arms moved to drape over Iwaizumi’s shoulders as they two leaned in, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
